The Prom Predicament
by prplemyth
Summary: SPOILERS 2x16, PaleyFest, speculation. Now that Blaine transferred to McKinley, we have a whole other can of worms to open: prom. Will they go? Who will ask who? And more importantly, why the heck did Blaine choose Candles to sing at Regionals? Klaine.


_A/N: I have a paper due in 4 days that I have not begun and it is supposed to be at least 5 pages long. Thus, fanfic._

_Also, Candles helped me through one of the most painful points in my life – it was one of like four songs that I listened to that I could actually figure out how I felt with. Hearing it on Glee made my heart swell and meant so much to me that I was completely dead when I heard them sing it. In a good way. So I wanted to address the Hey Monday issue with Klaine and also, perhaps, go into a few other things about the couple._

The four of them are sitting in the common room, curled up on Kurt's couches, just chatting mindlessly. Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel had spent the day at the mall, to Blaine's chagrin, and then they came back to Kurt's house for a little relaxation, and 'would you rather.'

"Chris Pine in a Batman suit or Taylor Lautner in a Spiderman suit?" Blaine asks Rachel.

She glares at Kurt. "You told him about my thing for superheroes!" she says angrily.

"What?" Blaine asks, forcing back a laugh.

"Girl, you have a thing for superheroes?" Mercedes asks incredulously.

Kurt smirks and leans against Blaine's arm, trying not to laugh hysterically. "Rachel, darling, Blaine came up with that on his own. And you just outed yourself to be a superhero lover." Kurt leans in conspiratorially, and stage whispers, "She's got the hots for Superman."

"I hate you," says Rachel with a glare.

"I'm sure you do, Rach, sure you do."

"You still haven't answered the question," mentions Blaine as he absent mindedly runs his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Fine," says Rachel, "Chris Pine in a Batman suit."

"Good choice," says Kurt. "But I prefer in a Star Trek uniform."

"You're into guys in uniform?" Mercedes asks with a knowing glance up towards Blaine. "Blaine, honey, maybe transferring to a school without a dictated dress code wasn't to your best advantage."

The four of them laughed. "I don't know," Kurt says, "I'm still relatively fond of him."

"Relatively?" Blaine asks, looking down at the boy pretty much in his lap.

Kurt shrugs. "Okay, fine, perhaps I like you." The wide smile on his face betrays his true feelings, however.

Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt on the forehead, and the two of them roll their eyes as Rachel and Mercedes pretend to hurl.

"You guys are disgustingly cute. Quit it," says Rachel, throwing a pillow at Kurt and Blaine.

"Yeah," says Mercedes, "And don't think we forgot about the single divas thing."

"You deserted us, Kurtikins."

"We were an unbreakable front of diva-licious-ness. We were held down by no man!"

"We were planning on taking you to prom in our group of people going stag!"

Immediately, the room tenses. Kurt sits up out of Blaine's lap and freezes. "Oh, uh, well," Blaine begins awkwardly.

Kurt nearly jumps out of his seat before Blaine can finish his sentence. "Mercedes, would you rather someone lick chocolate syrup or whipped cream off of you?"

The question of prom drops out of everyone's heads as the three people give Kurt a look that makes him feel like an idiot.

"Uh, chocolate…Syrup?" Mercedes says. "That's a weird one."

Kurt tries to force away the blush and avoids looking at Blaine as he says, "Sorry."

The four of them continue playing until Rachel drags Mercedes out with a wink. They are going prom dress shopping, and Mercedes nearly shoves Blaine into Kurt's lap when the two even make the comment that they might like to join.

Once the two of them recover, Blaine untangled himself from Kurt's limbs. "Your friends are crazy," Blaine says.

Kurt nods. "Yeah, but the question game was fun. So," says Kurt, playing with Blaine's hands in his lap, "I have a question for you."

Blaine looks over at the boy facing him, the familiar smile spreading across his face. Kurt can't get enough of that – and he never wants that look to stop whenever Blaine looks at him. "Shoot," says Blaine, putting a hand on Kurt's neck and pulling him in closely for a kiss.

It takes a moment for Kurt to realize that the question is impossible to ask when he and Blaine are kissing passionately. Blaine seems to go brain dead and Kurt becomes a little bit mentally paralyzed himself whenever their lips seem to be attached, so it's entirely plausible that any conversation they have in the five minutes before or after a kiss will be entirely forgotten.

That, Kurt surmises, is a problem, since they are often kissing.

"Wait," says Kurt, breaking off the kiss. His attempt to bring up the subject matter is again stifled as Blaine moves his lips down his jaw bone and sucks at the skin lightly. In response, Kurt makes a noise that vaguely resembles a dying walrus.

It's only then that Blaine breaks contact with Kurt's skin.

"What in god's name was that noise?" Blaine asks in surprise. Kurt doesn't even acknowledge the fact that Blaine's kind of snorting while laughing.

"Nothing, please ignore it, I was trying to ask you a question before you so rudely interrupted me with your lips."

"What else would I interrupt you with," says Blaine with that grin on his face, "my ears?"

"Oh, shut up, you know what I mean. Kiss wise, not words wise."

"I'd rather go for kisses," says Blaine leaning in again.

"Nope," says Kurt, rather indelicately pressing his palm against Blaine's forehead away from his lips. It really did pain him to do this, but, really, this was an important question.

"So, we're, um, both at McKinley now."

"Yes, we are."

"And I was wondering…" Kurt trails the sentence, Blaine's patient look blocking him from responding. It was just too cute to react to.

Blaine nodded. "Yes…"

"I was –" Immediately, Kurt's question falls out of his own brain. He can't say it. Besides, he wants to be asked. Instead, he asks something else that has been plaguing him for a while. "Why did you choose Candles to sing at Regionals?"

It's a question he'd wanted to ask for about a month and a half, really, right then before their first kiss and before the two of them had transferred.

"Well," says Blaine, "can I be honest?"

"Of course you can, are you crazy?"

"Yes, but that's not the point." He punctuates the sentence with a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Okay, I love Hey Monday. Seriously. I heard 'Homecoming' and kind of fell in love with everything – Cassadee Pope's voice, the lyrics. And…I actually wanted to sing Obvious or Fall Into Me," he drops his head sheepishly, reaching for Kurt's hands. "The only problem with those two, though, was that they were a bit too obvious."

"Ooh, says Kurt, rubbing a thumb against the side of Blaine's hand, "word play."

Blaine chuckles. "Unintentional…I'm a dork."

"Yup."

"And I chose Candles because…" Blaine looks up into Kurt's eyes, "because I felt like it was a response to everything bad that happened in your past and in mine – and the like 'but I think I'll be alright…' You make it alright." He shrugs, and Kurt's again struck by how easily Blaine spoke about the two of them.

"I guess it just sounded a little sad when I first listened," says Kurt with a shrug. "I know someone who sees it as like this horrible f-you, I hate you, get out of my life song, so, um. I was a little confused when you picked it."

Blaine nods. "I figured that, unless you wanted to, you wouldn't read too far into the song choice. And, of course, we figured out everything before we even started rehearsing, so in hindsight that was unnecessary."

Kurt nods.

"If I could have chosen any song to sing by them though," Blaine says, moving closer to Kurt on the couch, "well, I really wanted to sing Six Months." Kurt looks up at Blaine's face, and there's something new there.

"Why?" Kurt says quietly

"Well, if you want me to spell it out for you…" Blaine clears his throat and begins.

"_You're the direction I follow to get home, when I feel like I can't go on you tell me to go_," Blaine reaches up and caresses Kurt's cheek at the last line. Kurt opens his mouth to respond, but Blaine lays a finger over Kurt's lips to shush him. Kurt would have balked at the indignity, but Blaine starts singing and Kurt just can't interrupt him. "_And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around, and don't mind me if I get weak in the knees, cause you have that effect on me, you do."_

Kurt can't resist it anymore – he pulls Blaine closer and presses his lips to his own, trying to convey what the words mean in a single gesture.

"I wish we'd sung that," says Kurt a little breathlessly. "I actually…I heard that song a long time ago. And no one else had – it was like my own little secret. Maybe the other person who knew the song would mean something to me. It's always been my dream for someone to sing it to me." He looks up into his boyfriend's eyes, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. "For you to sing it to me."

Blaine exhales a little shakily and tilts his head just enough to press a small kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I'm glad you liked it," says Blaine with a light laugh. "I guess I just thought it was wrong for us to sing that…Because, well. We weren't together at the time."

Kurt shrugs. "So?"

"We would have been singing each other a love song about being together for six months. If we hadn't even been together that would have been weird."

"Is," Kurt doesn't know how to say this next, so he settles for running his hand across Blaine's collar bone and blurting it out, "is it weird to want that to be our song?"

Blaine's eyes, to Kurt's pleasure, light up. "I think the weird thing is that I was thinking the same thing."

"Because Mercedes wants it to be Teenage Dream," says Kurt, for some reason feeling nervous and like he has to explain everything, "and, I don't know, this is still obvious, but in a way that only…only we would know. Everyone expects Teenage Dream. It would be fun to do something different."

Blaine again presses his forehead to Kurt's. "I really like that idea."

Blaine takes Kurt's hand and draws a shaky breath, this goofy smile on his face. "In that case…"

He whips out his iPod Touch, playing 6 Months from the beginning. Kurt laughs a little. "Blaine, you already did this, what's – "

"Shut up and let me sing," Blaine says right before the beginning of the chorus. "_Everything you say, every time we kiss I can't think straight, but I'm okay, and I can't think of anybody else, who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_."

At least, that's how it was supposed to go.

With a jolt, Kurt realizes that the last line didn't exactly go like that. Instead, Blaine had sung, "_And I can't think of anybody else who_ I'd like to take to prom as much as I want to take you."


End file.
